Bidanhua
History & Agreement of Language Bidanhua is from a place called Kanjunun. Kanjunun is a province in the land of Ooat. King Faihiigei created this in honor of the King Ham Yeon-u of Korea. The name 'Bidanhua' came from the Chinese meaning '笔当话 Correct Stroke Speaking/Speaking of Correct strokes." Since before the land of Ooat was a Chinese-Ideographic Language called "믠벳질화/正第三话- The Third Correct Language" from the Five Great Languages, or known as the Five Mother Languages: Miunpetchilhua (The Chinese-Ideographic), Somnigatki (The Arabic-Pictographic), Zhinyi (The Georgian), Zekminlu (The Russian) and Eivadskimo (The English). Phonetics The phonetics of the Bidanhua Language is basically from the Korean alphabet. Use the IPA, at least for the letter rows. Not all of us are Korean Rostov-na-don ist dich herr Oberst! 11:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Grammer Verbs- Shuda 슫다 Verbs in Bidanhua are quite straight forward. Since this language has its relations to Chinese, this language's tenses are quite easy Cases- 일함 Tenses- Irju 일주 Present Aspects- Mukja keiru 묵자게이루 Example- to go/ hei 헤이 -Simple: I go/ ne hu 네후 -Durational: I am going/sai ne hu 사이네후 -Prefected: I have gone/ne hu sha 네후사 -Per.Durat.: I have been going/sai ne hu sha 사이네후사 Past Aspects- Mukja Hinga 묵자힣아 -Simple: I went/ne hei da 네헤이다 -Durational: I was going/sai ne hei da 사이네해이다 -Prefected: I had gone/ne hei shada 네헤사다 -Pre.Durat.: I had been going/sai ne hei shada 사이네헤이사다 Future Aspects- Mukja Yukfan 묵자육판 -Simple: I shall go/ne hei 네헤이 -Durational: I shall be going/sai ne hei 사이네헤이 -Prefected: I shall have gone/ne hei sha 네헤이사 -Pre.Durat.: I shall have been going/ sai ne hei sha 사이네헤이사 Nouns- Heilu 헤이추 There are different categories of nouns in Bidanhua. These categories depict what area of status is given. Noun Groups/Catergories- Gatum heilu 캇틈헤이추 Living: Dog/Ke 게 Sorts living and breathing things. -Artificial: Toy/Jija 짖자 Sorts artificial and breakable things. -Non-Moving: Table/Gaabe 카아뻬 Sorts non-moving and durable things. -Independent: Air/Fang 팡 Sorts things that independently move. Living Group- Gatum Ke 캄틈게 The Living Group shows all things that live and breathe. Including humans, plants, animals. Also anything that can wither is also known as Living. -Examples of Living: Amoeba- Haseul shikkhye 하슬식꿰 Atom- Haseul mannayu 하슬만나유 Dust- Jikei 직게이 -Example of Withering: Carcass- Shikyo 시교 Morgue- Shishye 시셰 Burial- Duishi 듸시 Cremation- Hwoshi 훠시 Bone- Yak 약 Artificial Group- Gatum Jija 캇틈짖자 This group distinguishes the breakable and undurable items. -Breakable Items: Glass- Geurassa 클랐사 TV- Teleppi 텔쳅비 Window- Maodu 마옫두 -Undurable Items: Tape- Taap 타압 Paper- Kamngi 감이 Non-Moving Group- Gatum Gaabe 캇틈카아뻬 This group is the exact opposite than the Artificial Group. -Durable Things: House- Ja 자 Internet- Meurryo Intanat 믈료인타낫 Pronouns- Neheilu　네헤이추 I- ne 네 You- nihat 네핫 (The "ni" in "nihat" stands for the pronoun I. This pronoun literally means I front or in front of me.) He- nitwe 닛퉤 She- nidya 니댜 We- neun 네운 (는 is a particle in this language) You- nihada 네하다 (might have a ㄳ/갓 at the end meaning "in a group" normally pronounced "kash" 갓 is normally pronounced as kat) Them (any gender)- nitwai 니톼이 Them (feminine only)- nishwang 니솽 Numbers Sentence Structure Simple Just like English, the simple structure is figured with one subject and one predicate and connected in a SV order. For Example: 클랐사씩다. Geurassa shik da. The glass broke. When using pronouns, just like French, I and You can be omitted or even shortened with the verb. Example: I: 네헤이다, 응헤이다. Ne heida, Eung heida You: 네핫헤이다, 핫에이다. Nihat heida, Hat teida. Compound: NV(AN) I love brown cakes- ne ai chakhek/네아이짜껙. Particles & Measure Words- Ngima ui Pengsi 임마의벵시 Bidanhua just like Japanese, Korean, and Chinese have particles, as well as measure words like a "loaf" of bread. Dictionary Example text 쩨코는아남데흗식퍈은합리의캅콘은이사우의착타. 니톼이데뮥기는켓토의노팟킴의만첵간지인빤카우유이옽긋탐믄홌. (인앗티가옽마이쏲규덱라손엣아남착타) Chego neun anam de heudsikfa neun hapri ui gapgun eun ishau ui lakta. nitwai de myukki neun getta ui nopatgim ui manlek kanji in bangauyui ot keuttammeunhash. (in attiika ot maizhafkyudek rashonet anamlakta.) All humans born free and equal with dignity and rights. They showered reason and inner mind and act towards one everyone in a spirit of siblinghood. (First Article of Universal Declaration of Human Rights.) All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. (Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights) You should know: -Keuttammeunhash 긋탐믄핬 doesn't mean brotherhood for in the Region of Bidanhua, the word brother in the word "'brother'hood" is sexist on the gender "girl". This is the reason why it is 'sibling'hood. Category:Languages